


Nevo

by JuJawoolia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mechpreg, Mpreg, Some Fluff, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: Carrying is a lot of work, especially when you’re the Autobot scout. Luckily, the others are there to support Bumblebee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request from a friend on DeviantArt. I hope you enjoy the short story!

     “He’s kicking again.” Bumblebee said with a smile as he placed both servos over his swollen abdomen.

     He and Smokescreen were expecting a little mech in about three months. As of now, the sparkling was healthy and quite playful. He did tend to have his moments, but it didn’t happen too often.

     “Let me feel.” Smokey half squeaked half whispered as he placed a servo over whatever was left of the scout’s belly.

     Bumblebee chuckled and quoted his mate’s servo to the spot their little mech was kicking. It make the newbie’s face brighten up. He loved feeling his little one moving around and kicking within his mate. It made him so happy.

     Bumblebee found it humorous how Smokescreen reacted to the sparkling moving within. Of course, sires didn’t feel it all the time like carrier’s did, and Smokey wasn’t always at the base, so he probably ceased every opportunity as if it would never happen again.

     “Three more months. Then our little mech with be here.” Bee said softly, leaning against some of his pillows to relax a bit more.

     “Those three months couldn’t come soon enough.” Smokey purred and hugged the bump, giving it a few kisses here and there. “Hey, it’s daddy again. I can’t wait to see you and hold you and play with you.”

     Bumblebee chuckled, letting his optics close. He needed this relaxation time, and he needed it bad. The last time he was in this position was when he first found out he was carrying.

     “And we won’t tell your carrier.” Smokey chuckled.

     “Tell me what?” Bee asked, still relaxed.

     “That’s a secret between me and the sparkling. Sorry Bee, but I can’t spill this one.”

     Bumblebee smiled before rolling onto his side. He made a little groaning noise as he did so, the sparkling having to shift within him to get comfortable. Since this would be his first born, his plating was always sore, and the mech inside didn’t understand that he didn’t have to move so much to get comfortable.

     “Is he doing it again?” The rookie asked.

     Bumblebee just nodded and grabbed a couple pillows to put between his legs. This typically helped, but not always. A sudden pair of arms wrapped around the scout, a body spooning up behind him. Two servos rested on both sides of the bump, rubbing gently.

     “Just relax. I got this one.” Smokey whispered.

     Bee was so pleased by this. He and Smokescreen hadn’t really gotten to spend this much time together in a long while, so for him to be this nice to the carrying mech was practically heaven.

     Smokescreen softly massaged Bumblebee’s sire midsection, starting close to his sides and making his way to the middle. He didn’t mind doing this at all. He knew that carrying could be stressful and sometimes painful, so a good massage and maybe a nap was perfect. He smiled when he felt his child start to calm down. He was going to miss feeling him move, but Bumblebee came before his kid right now. Just for now.

     As for Bumblebee, he had the best power down. The carrying mech hadn’t slept that good in a long while. It felt so nice to at least get an hour of recharge in, let alone the almost four hours he was about to get.

     “Sleep well Bumblebee.” Smokey whispered. “You too ya little bug.”

     The little mech gently kicked at his sire’s servo, becoming more and more calm by the minute. Smokey smiled brightly at that, and gave that spot a little rub.

____________________

     “Sweetspark, I’m hungry.” Bee whispered to his mate.

     The carrying mech had just awoken from the four hour nap, only to find he was pretty much stuck in the grasp of the father-to-be. He found it very cute at first, but when Smokescreen didn’t let go, they had a bit of an issue.

     “Smokey.” Bee whispered a little louder.

     Nothing.

     He sighed a bit and squirmed, trying to allow himself to squirm out of his mate’s grasp. He got lucky that it worked, his tanks grumbling with hunger. It seemed to wake up the sparkling.

     “Well good morning.” Bee said to the bump, placing a servo over it.

     The sparkling squirmed slightly and gave a few gentle kicks, obviously still waking up. This earned a soft chuckle from the scout, who healed himself up and started to wobble toward the door, his frame still adjusting to the additional weight. The sparkling sudden gave a mighty kick. He usually did that when he wanted food.

     “Easy there. I’m getting it.” Bumblebee chuckled and started to head out of the room.

     The little bitlet within calmed a bit at his carrier’s walking. The motion always seemed to calm him. He must have felt the walking as more of a rocking motion. It always made Bumblebee smile.

     “Yeah. See, you don’t have to be so grumpy when I don’t feed you right away.” He whispered.

     “Ah, Bumblebee! Just the mech I needed to see.” Ratchet suddenly said as he approached the carrying mech.

     “Oh, hi Ratchet. What do you need?” Bee asked, turning his attention to the medic.

     “Just for a regular check. I want to make sure this sparkling is healthy.” The medic was just way too excited to finally have a Cybertronian born since the war started. He would always make sure the little one was healthy.

     “Oh, um...Can I get some energon first? He’ll throw a fit if he isn’t fed soon.” Bee asked politely.

     “I have some cubes in the med bay. You’re welcome to take one of those.” Ratchet offered. “It’ll save you the walk too.”

     Bumblebee half smiled and started to walk with the medic to the medical bay. Well, more like he waddled. The extra weight was doing a number on the carrying mech’s frame.

     “Have you thought of any possible names yet?” Ratchet suddenly asked.

     “Not with Smokescreen. I personally think we should name him Nevo. It’s...A nice name.” Bee replied and placed a servo over his swollen midsection. “I’m not sure he’ll like it though.”

     Ratchet chuckled, “I think it’s wonderful. Now, go ahead and take a seat, I’ll get your energon.”

     Bee smiled and heaved himself up onto the medical berth — with some help from the medic of course. At this point, he couldn’t wait for his sparkling to be born. At least he wouldn’t have a difficult time getting up on his own and sitting down.

     “You’re so lucky I love you.” He said to his little one as Ratchet went to get him some energon.

     The sparkling kicked at his carrier, wanting to be fed. By now, he was starting to understand what was happening in the outside world. He recognized that when carrier started to speak a certain way, he was going to eat soon, or sleep, or even cry.

     “Here you are Bumblebee.” Ratchet said as he handed him a cube.

     Bumblebee thanked him and began eating. He was also mentally preparing himself for all the questions he was about to be asked. ALL of them.

     “Have you felt anything out of the ordinary?”

     “No.”

     “Is the sparkling active regularly?”

     “Most definitely.”

     “Good, now have you and Smokescreen been engaged in any interfacing within the last 48 hours?”

     “No.”

     It was the timeless stuff like this that made his day and ruined it. He loved talking about his sparkling, but sometimes Ratchet went a little overboard with the questions. He was lucky the medic didn’t hold him for too long.

     “Looks like you’ve got a healthy sparkling. Do you want to do scans today or tomorrow?” Ratchet questioned.

     “Tomorrow. I want Smokescreen to be there this time.” Bee replied and rubbed over his belly as he swallowed the last of the energon. “He’s got the hiccups.”

     Ratchet nodded a bit and took some mental notes. He honestly seemed to be more intrigued by the sparkling than the parents.

     Bumblebee, on the other hand, seemed to be more relaxed about the situation. He just rested against the wall behind him, rubbing over his belly as his son kicked at him in a playful manner.

     “Nevo...I think he’ll like that.” He whispered.

     The sparkling kicked at his carrier’s servo and squirmed a bit. Happy. Carrier was happy.

     “My little Nevo.”

 


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and kinda sucks, but I was lazy but at the same time I felt like writing.

     Bumblebee cried out yet again as he pushed. He was so close to finally getting this little mech out of him.

 

     Bee had been in labor for about five hours before being able to push. It had been almost four hours after that and he was just now starting to crown. The scout was in good servos, but was still in a great amount of pain.   
  
     “Come on Bee. You’re doing great.” Smokey encouraged his mate, giving his servo a little squeeze and rubbing his swollen belly. “Just a couple more big ones.”   


     Bee cried out and squeezed Smokescreen’s servo. This hurt so much, and it didn’t help that the pain couldn’t be reduced. He was basically being motivated by everyone in the room with him.

 

     “I can see the head Bumblebee. You’re so close. Just one or two more and he’ll be here.” Ratchet informed him, having Optimus prepare a bath for the little one.

 

     Bumblebee nodded and tried to keep his breathing at a regulated pace. He just wanted this sparkling out of him at this point, so when the time came to push, he gave it his all.

 

     There was silence, then the sound of a child’s cry. He was here. After all this time, little Nevo was finally here. Ratchet smiled and handed the newborn to Bumblebee, letting him calm the little one before he was cleaned up. Bee cried as he held the little mech. He was so beautiful.

 

     “You did amazing Bumblebee. I’m so proud.” Smokescreen whispered and gently stroked over the helm of the now sleeping sparkling.

 

     Bee smiled and just stared down at his little one. He had a frame much like his own, though had a few sharp details of his sire’s. Perfect.

_______

 

     Ratchet smiled as Nevo made a few squeaking noises. He seemed to enjoy his first bath, not liking to be taken out of the water though. This little mech was too precious.

 

     “Yes, I know little one. It’s very nice to get clean.” He said softly to the little one.

  
  
     Nevo only replied with more squeals and a yawn. It looked like he was struggling to stay awake, which made the medic chuckle lightly. He loved this little sparklings so much.   
_______

  
     Smokescreen gently sat down beside a sleeping Bumblebee as he held his son. He felt like the happiest mech alive right now. A beautiful son, a beautiful mate, and to add on, a family that would help them both every step of the way.   


  
     Could life get any better?


End file.
